


Needful Things

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, So is max a bit, Theyre both gay and have trust issues, Wilson is touch starved, Wilson is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: Wilson can be needy sometimes.





	Needful Things

" A-Ah fuck! Maxwell-Max, teeth! " Wilson yipped as maxwell's razor sharp whites nipped the soft pink bud on his chest. Maxwell let out a rumble of a chuckle against him, holding him close enough to feel his heat hammering up even through his expensive thick suit 

" Heh heh. Sorry pal~ " He said letting his tongue give apologetic caresses to the poor abused nipple, his hands gliding over wilsons plush sides and squeezing gently. 

" refresh my memory pal...? What is it you said you needed? " 

Maxwell and wilson had been going through this game for a while now. Wilson would ask for something if he truly needs it. Whether he was on the cusp of death and needed just one last spider gland to mush into a fine paste to stick to his body or maybe even to build that one thing he's been working on so tirelessly to make in his science machine. Or right now. When wilson had to dig inside his walnut to think about

' Did he really need anything other than the touch of another human...demon...thing? '

Wilson was really trying, honest to science he was.

Wilson let out a strangled moan from his throat as those teeth threatened further   
" Webs! I-I need more webs...and...god thats...Honey. Just a bit more and... " He couldn't finish the sentence now that those warm full lips were toying at the waist of his pants, maxwells focus on that happy trail down to what Maxwell wanted. 

" Go on pal, I ain't stopping ya~ " 

" huh...Your making it a little hard to beli-Eee! " He squeaked once Maxwell hands wrapped around his thighs and squeezed hard, making them split open like lightning down the middle of a tree, the roots frying in wilsons stomach as he let out a shudder looking down at the man who could end him right here and now looking smug and kingly, even between his thighs, so close, so fucking close. 

" Seeds. I need more seeds and that's all I need. “ he said with a straight look. Maxwell chuckled and crawled up him, taking his chin in between his ginger and smirking 

" Is that a deal~? " 

Wilson eyed him

" Always is... " 

Maxwell and wilson leaned in at the same time, lips crashing together in a mess of teeth, mouth and heat, wilson clawing at maxwell's jacket like a wild animal as Maxwell was cool as a cucumber, his hands nestled in wilsons gravity defying hair that Maxwell still couldn't figure out this he kept it so maintained so well. 

With their hips so perfectly slotted together Maxwell just had to make the first move, grinding down making wilson release his mouth in turn for a sharp gasp, his head laying back and his hips twisting to find that delicious friction Maxwell was supplying so willfully just a second ago. Maxwell let out a little breathy laugh against wilson's ear 

He likes to watch him squirm, just a little bit, giving him a little treat and watching him trip over his own ego just to get a little bit more. But he adored that about Wilson. No matter how many times he did it, even though he acknowledges his mistakes and decisions he keeps making the same ones over and over and over again. It gave maxwell something to do at least. 

Maxwell did give a little more of course, letting their cores rub together, admittedly getting a bit hot around the collar himself, sitting up-much to the whining and whimpering of the man below him- he shed his jacket and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt, letting wilson wiggle a bit. He grinned, all the smugness he could muster and ran his fingers over Wilson's mouth " Go on~ " Maxwell purred. 

Wilson glared up at the king of shadows and was just about to protest 

" Or do you want me to eat you out like last time? " He asked with the tone of a person that was asking something along the lines of something completely not that. Wilsons face flushed and opened his mouth obediently. Maxwell nodded and pet his cheek 

" Smart boy~ " He purred and let his fingers press into his mouth. The taste of cherry tobacco, leather, and something warm and tart filled the scientists mouth. It tasted like what a fancy cigar lounge smelled like. He sighed around the fingers, letting his tongue wet them. Maxwell pulled away from the warm plush of Wilson's mouth letting his thumb run over his bottom lip. 

" good boy...undress~ " 

Wilson huffed out and started to undo his vest, letting it fall away, his shaky hands unbuttoning his shirt. Maxwell watched him become a little nervous. He always was. Maxwell leaned down to run his hand up wilsons arm feeling it slowly calm down, running it up to his hands where the buttons were, over his freckled chest and the soft pink scars under his specs, the warmth of the leather making wilsons skin flare up with blush. Up to his neck feeling the pulse jump and then stopping to cup his cheek. 

" Do you want me to? " he asked with the softness of someone who couldn't have trapped him here into his eternal...could he even call it hell anymore? It was almost no different from his life back there...no one to talk to, other than the occasional person who tried to talk to him on the streets when he went to town and he didn't even talk back, pretending he hadn't heard them. At least he had chester to keep him sane and the power of his mind to keep him distracted from the shadows behind his eyes- 

" Hey. Come on back pal. " He said and gently shook his head. Wilson blinked and nodded 

" Yeah...Please. " He said softly and blinked harder to get those visions out of his eyes. Maxwell smiled and ran a hand up into his hair and pet it gently. It was a foreign touch but Wilson nuzzled into it any chance he could, so touch starved and needy. 

" Okay pal. " he said and started to unbutton the thin shirt one button at a time, wilsons pulse picking back up, thumping in his eardrums. Maxwell gave a soft laugh and started to undress him down further south, kissing up to his chest as he let wilson wiggle out of his pants, kicking them away to the corner of the tent, only left in boxers and an embarrassing wet spot from his slick. Wilson let out a short gasp as Maxwell pressed his hand against it, rubbing slowly. 

" Mmm...How do you want it tonight, dear~ " He asked with a deep chuckle against his ear, nipping at it playfully. Wilson gave a soft gasp and arched his back 

" I-I...I just... " 

" Come on, darling, use your words like a big boy~ " 

Wilson huffed out an embarrassed sigh and inhaled shakily 

“ just fuck me, god, please… “ He says, his face a bright pink. He was never good at dirty talk, always too shy to. But he could if he was backed into a corner and needed out quickly.   
Maxwell laughed and gently caressed his face 

“ Now was that so hard~ “ Maxwell cooed as he ran his thumb over wilsons bottom lip. Wilson gave a little pouty look that said that he was about to rant

“ well, if we're really talking abo- “ Maxwell silenced the little scientist by pressing his leather clad fingers into his mouth. 

“ Oh hush now~ “ He said with a little chuckle, wilson absentmindedly sucking and licking Maxwell fingers, letting out a little moan, closing his pretty eyes. Wilson sighed softly and let his tongue work over Maxwell's warm fingers, his ears burning and his core thumping. Damn him and his oral fixation. He looked up at maxwell and saw his unwavering steady gaze, a blush rising to his cheeks and burning his ears red. Maxwell gave a breathy laugh and pulled his fingers away. Wilson looked Maxwell over and saw he still had most of his clothes on. Wilson felt a little too exposed and vulnerable, reaching up to pull Maxwell down so he could trail his fingers over the buttons and pull them from the holes quickly. Maxwell breathed out a laugh into his ear

“ My, somebody's needy~ “ He said and licked a line up his ear. Wilson shuddered at that and pressed his hands to maxwell's exposed chest and ran his fingers down his stomach to the rim of his pants, undoing those too.

“ You manage to tug off an unneeded arrival of clothing quickly once your leg is close to being sawed off, “ Wilson said the memory of that spiked tentacle bringing his stomach to a quiver

“ Now, shut up and fuck me, Carter. “ He said with a husky tone making Maxwell cock an eyebrow at the newfound confidence. He chuckled and traced his nose up wilsons jaw amd a playful bite of his neck. 

“ ‘Course, pal~ “ he said and traced two fingers around wilsons entrance, slowly pressing into the warm heat. Wilson's arms finding their way around maxwells back as he arched off the ground with a deep moan. Wilson bit his lip and sighed softly, letting maxwell slowly spread him open, his knees falling apart so maxwell could get a better angle. And god did he. Maxwell found wilsons little bundle of nerves inside of him, making him belt out the most beautiful noises. Maxwell leaned in to slowly press kisses along wilson's throat, wilson's hand reaching up to tangle his fingers into maxwells perfect hair, to ruin that perfect profile of his, at least on the outside. Wilson arched his hips up into maxwells hand, slowly paining at that perfect little bead at the center of it, his mouth in a perfect ‘ O ’ shape, his whines and purrs pitched up and cute. 

Maxwell pulled his fingers away and raised them to his mouth, sucking wilson's slick off the gloves, the poor man's heart beat going a mile a minute as he watched that mouth slip in his fingers and pull them out with a satisfied moan, pulling them both off with his sharp teeth Maxwell knowing he was the one who made him do that, that made him taste like that. Wilson leaned up to capture maxwells lips in his own, groaning as he could taste himself, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

Maxwell's eyes slowly fluttered closed and kissed him back, placing an arm under his back to lift him up closer. Wilson treasured these little moments. Where he saw the human under the beast that was Maxwell, under the snarky comments and sarcasm and taste of cherry cigars. There was human and he wanted to drown himself in it. When he pulled back is when humanity was restored to the man who captured him here, his cheeks flushed and his eyes deep with lust and need. 

Wilson loved that look. 

Maxwell made quick work of undoing his pants and pulling his cock out. Wilson bit his lip and put a hand on Maxwell's chest pressing gently.

“ W-Wait “ he said softly and ran his hand up to his shoulder. Maxwell did indeed stop, looking down at wilson with slightly pained eyes. 

“ I want to ride you “ Wilson said breathlessly, forcing the five words from his throat like somebody was pressing down on his chest to get them out. Maxwell blinked and sighed. 

“ Damn pal… “ He said and slowly sat back, lowering himself down to his elbows as Wilson sat up and straddled his lap. Wilson's face and shoulders were bright pink as he settled himself over maxwells throbbing cock. Wilson looked down at him and felt a sense of pride as he saw Maxwell disheveled. Yes, it was only slightly and still had on that shit eating grin he wanted to kiss of his smug fucking face, but wilson could take care of that later. 

Right now he was focused on letting the warm thick head of maxwell's cock slide into him, throwing his head back with a sweet cry as it stretched him open, focused on the feel of maxwell's hands squeezing his hips and helping him bottom out on his cock, it filling him and stretching him so well, focused on Maxwell's face as he squeezed around him.   
Wilson shook like a leaf as he planted himself fully on maxwell, closing his eyes tight. 

“ O-Oh fuck, max…” he whinned out as he slowly rockes his hips back and forth, his mouth open and tongue lolling out as he slowly moved his hips back and forth, maxwells hands running over every inch of his hips and thighs, squeezing the soft flesh under his strong hands. Wilson slowly adjusted and started to bounce on his lap, crying out as it hit that perfect spot inside of him. 

Maxwell looked up at Wilson, refusing to look at anything but him, running his hands over his beautiful body, reaching down to rub that little rose bud that made Wilson cry out his name, maxwell indulging in that beautiful tone of his voice and rubbing harder, suddenly sitting up and kissing wilson hard, pressing his hips up into him, stealing every moan and whimper and sigh as Wilson cups maxwells cheeks and presses closer to him only breaking the kiss to cry out maxwells name as he came around him, Maxwell growling as he pressed wilson back down on his back and started to pound into him, wilson's cries became louder and desperate. Maxwell let out a loud groan as he pulled out and came all over Wilson's stomach and thighs. 

They were both stuck in their own positions for a while until Maxwell slowly sat up and pulled on his shirt and tucked his cock back into his pants. He only stopped when wilson grabbed his hand 

“ Max...I need one more thing… “ Wilson said softly and shuddered, feeling his body catch up with his head. Maxwell cocked an eyebrow and looked down at him. 

“ Yeah pal? You know I'd do anything for you~ “ He said with a smirk. 

“ Stay with me tonight… “ He said softly, his eyes wide and nervous that Maxwell was going to do the worst. Either leave him or laugh at him and either sounds awful…

Maxwell chewed his bottom lip and gently shook his head

“ Fine...I meant what I said… “ he said and undid his shirt and tie again, laying down next to Wilson and gently ran a thumb under his cheek. Wilson smiled and nuzzled into him, pressed firmly against his form. Maxwell blushed and wrapped an arm around his back.

“ Thank You Maxwell… “ He said softly and pressed a kiss against his throat. Maxwell blushed and hugged wilson close slowly feeling him fall asleep in his arms. 

“ Whatever You need, pal… “


End file.
